


Never Again

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Outlaw Guy, Run Guy Run, Vaguely Guy/Kate, YOU KILLED MY BROTHER, crackship, in which shiny tries to get her mojo back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“GISBORNE!” He heard Kate call as he tore through the woods, running as fast as he could, “Where are you?! I found more flowers!”</p>
<p>Guy darted behind a large oak tree, panting hard. He thought he knew fear. He had been convinced of it, thinking that all the Sheriff had forced him to endure over the years had made him strong, and unafraid, and ready for anything; however, nothing had quite prepared him for his most recent terror: Kate, and her damned maiden braid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> One more fic, based on a prompt from whytewytch: Guy/Kate; hairstyles.
> 
> **Please do not share ANY of my work on tumblr.** Thanks.

“GISBORNE!” He heard Kate call as he tore through the woods, running as fast as he could, “Where are you?! I found more flowers!”

Guy darted behind a large oak tree, panting hard. He thought he knew fear. He had been convinced of it, thinking that all the Sheriff had forced him to endure over the years had made him strong, and unafraid, and ready for anything; however, nothing had quite prepared him for his most recent terror: Kate, and her damned maiden braid.

“Penance,” the priest had told him, as he sat on the floor of the Outlaw’s Camp not ten minutes prior, allowing Kate to play with his long, wavy hair. It had started innocently enough: a simple brushing and a lecture about proper hair care, complete with tips on shampooing regularly. He’d scoffed all the way through, rolling his eyes as she prattled on and on incessantly. And then, Kate’s fingers began to fiddle with a few strands here and there, and the next thing he knew, there were the beginnings of a braid. He’d tried to squirm away, but the priest had stopped him, whispering “humor the girl - you did kill her brother, after all,” into his ear. Guy had groaned, but grudgingly sat still all the same and let her enjoy herself. And he likely would’ve continued, had she not grabbed a handful of wildflowers from a nearby pot that Much had placed on their table for decoration, and started braiding them into Guy’s hair. He panicked, muttered something about needing to pee, and flew out of the camp like a bat out of hell…

Some lines, he thought to himself, were just not meant to be crossed.

“GISBORNE!” He heard her call again; however, her voice was fading in the distance. He breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that she was moving away from him.

Guy plodded over to a small pond nearby, and plopped down at the edge. Once he’d caught his breath, he nervously peered into the clear water, catching sight of the monstrous, flowered braid. He shuddered, and nearly began to hyperventilate...

He then pulled a dagger from his belt and considered it carefully. 

“Death _might_ be preferable to Robin and the rest ever seeing this,” He muttered to himself, staring down at the dagger. “He’d never let me live it down…”

However, he quickly brushed those thoughts aside, and came up with a new plan. He grabbed and yanked on the tight braid Kate had woven into his hair, causing petals and bits of torn violets and dandelions to fall into the water. Once sufficiently loosened, Guy pulled up a long strand of hair, and sliced it off quite short with his dagger. He picked at the piece of the strand that was left, measuring it and cracking a grin when he realized Kate couldn’t manage another braid out of it.

“Never again, Kate.” He said, grabbing for another strand. “Never again.”


End file.
